Court of Nightfall
Court of Nightfall 'is a fantasy book released on May 16, 2018. Summary ''Everything you see appears in shades of gray: friends, enemies, lovers, and even your own incredible destiny. In a world of heroes, monsters, knights, and technology, anything is possible. Who will you become? Chapters '''Chapter 1: To Be A Zenith Everything you see appears in shades of gray: friends, enemies, lovers, and even your own incredible destiny. In a world of heroes, monsters, knights, and technology, anything is possible. Who will you become? Chapter 2: Changes As your studies with Myrddin progress, you realize the world around you is changing too. New tech, new senses, and new feelings are about to break free! Chapter 3: Apex After this, nothing will ever be the same. Chapter 4: The Deer In the face of some dark truths, you and Jax will need to help each other stay strong. Chapter 5: Winged Death A threat descends from the sky and changes your world forever. Chapter 6: Rebirth When your heart stopped, so did the life you knew. But your story is only beginning... Chapter 7: Inquisition The knights you once admired have finally acknowledged you... as a threat. Answer their questions and you may discover the truth about your heritage. Chapter 8: Revelation Jax, Castle Vianney, the Chancellor... it's like a whole new world has thrown open its doors. Are you ready to charge boldly into your new life? Chapter 9: Diversion You try to return to a normal life, but fate (and Ragathon) have different plans in store. Chapter 10: Loyalties The knights give the orders, and you've always trusted them... but does another faction have the best interests of the people in mind? Chapter 11: The Gravir You're not the only one hiding a dark and powerful secret... Chapter 12: Taking Flight Are you the very thing you sought to destroy? Or is the monster who killed your parents something else entirely? Chapter 13: Guardian Angel Someone's been keeping an eye on you. A new path is about to be revealed. Chapter 14: Helping Hands You don't know who to trust in this world. The knights are the law, but they're doing terrible things. The rebels are criminals, but your heart hurts for their cause. And Andriy is... a legend. Chapter 15: To be A Nephilim The days of admiring your Zenith friend are long behind you. With Andriy's help, you can become as powerful as a god... strong enough to kill an Angel. Chapter 16: Rebellion Go undercover and change the fate of the rebellion, but don't get caught or you'll risk losing your standing with the knights! With allies and enemies on all sides of this war, the stakes have never been higher. Chapter 17: The Night Raven This is it. Forge your own fate, and control your destiny! Spread your wings and soar! Chapter 18: Leadership You have the power. How will you use it? Chapter 19: Trials Back at Castle Vianney, you'll need to stay on top to earn access to the secrets of the Order. Chapter 20: Red Fairy Ascending the ranks of the Orders won't be easy. Fight for your place as an Initiate knight! Chapter 21: Return of the Viper The man in the viper jacket had friends. Were you right about their allegiances all along? Chapter 22: Trial of Grace Stay light on your feet, because the consequences of being eliminated would be heavier than you can imagine! Chapter 23: Priorities Does Jax value order over justice? Do the Orders value morals over actions? And what could be more important to you than finding Apex? Chapter 24: Apex Revealed This is it. The final clash between the Dark Templars and the shadowy figure who whisks Zeniths away in the night. Chapter 25: Loose Ends The battle is over, but there's more to be done. Author The original authors of the story are Karpov Kinrade. Their welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi! We are Karpov Kinrade. The pen name for Lux and Dmytry Karpov-Kinrade and the author of the Court of Nightfall, the book this game is based on. We're a married couple who write books, screenplays and music, direct films, raise cats and kids and wrangle mythical dragons together all while living our happily ever after. You can join us on our Facebook page @KarpovKinrade and check out our website ReadKK.com. Thanks for playing! Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Karpov Kinrade